¡Cómo Duele Amarte
by Tinta Negra
Summary: Este es un fanfic que trata del amor que siente Hermione por Harry...


Sus labios estaban tan próximos a tocar los de ella, tanto que ya sentía la respiración sobre su cara... Sabía que tenía que decidir, ya le quedaba poco tiempo, era ahora o nunca... 

- Lo siento mucho -logró pronunciar mientras se alejaba a la puerta-. No puedo hacerlo, no es correcto. Te suplico me disculpes -le dio una última mirada a los ojos de la chica al tiempo en que giraba la perilla para salir de aquella habitación-. Si quieres, de aquí no saldrá nada. Aunque sea mi mejor amigo, Ron no se enterará  
- Harry...-pudo articular Hermione en un susurro que él apenas pudo escuchar.  
- Me retiro -dijo él y cerró la puerta

Hermione sintió como un escalofrío y una pena la invadían, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando el hombre a quien amaba había cerrado la puerta tras él. ¿Qué hacer¿Correr tras él¿Pedir una explicación? Todo había pasado tan rápido y a la vez tan lentamente, no reaccionaba, su cuerpo no se movía.

- ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto amarte? Mejor dicho... ¿Por qué cuesta tanto que me ames? -gritó antes de romper a llorar-. ¡No lo comprendo! Harry... ¡No lo entiendo!

Ella sabía, de nada servía gritar, él no la escucharía, ya debería estar en otro pasillo, otro piso en la inmensidad de Hogwarts. Ya de nada servía, ya nada sería igual. ¿Lo podría mirar nuevamente a la cara¿A esos ojos verdes que poseía?  
Acarició por unos instantes la perilla que él hace unos momentos había girado antes de salir, parpadeó antes de reaccionar. Debería salir de allí antes de que apareciera un profesor.  
Entreabrió la puerta, miró alrededor, no había nadie. Rápidamente salió de aquel lugar que para siempre guardaría aquella pesadilla que entremezclaba sentimientos. Cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió hacia las afueras del colegio. Tenía pensado el tirarse sobre el césped con libro en mano, lástima que no tenía ninguno... ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos¿Estaría pensando en ella¿Estaría pensando en lo que había ocurrido? Suspiró...

- Debe estar como siempre, con varias chicas a su alrededor que lo elogien... -pensó

Logró salir del colegio y se tiró sobre el césped bajo el arbol que siempre les ofrecía sombra a ellos dos más Ron...

- ¿Ron¿Será que...? -pensó y se levantó rápidamente- ¡MALDICIÓN! Me olvidé completamente de él. ¿Estará aún donde acordamos juntarnos? Eso espero, pero ¿mis cuadernos y libros? Supongo que él llevará los suyos, no acostumbro estudiar con él, aún no, por lo menos...

Corrió desesperadamente por el castillo, lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, para encontrar a su amigo.

- Jajaja, no lo creo, es que no puede ser cierto - se oyó decir entre carcajadas

Hermione se detuvo y retrocedió, esa voz le parecía familiar, pero ¿y Ron?. "Tendrá que esperar" se dijo. Cuando abrió la puerta de donde provenía tal risa, se dió cuenta de que tan preocupada que estaba por su amigo, que no asimiló su voz con la que había escuchado. Allí adentro estaba Ron sentado junto con Neville

- Es... es... que no pue...des -lograba decir  
- Sé que es difícil, pero esa fractura creo que fue la peor de todas, aunque estuviera volando bajo, igual es peligroso -decía apenado Neville  
- ¿Qué pasa? -peguntó Hermione, que no entendía la causa de su risa  
- Ne... Nev... Neville se... se... -estaba ya que lloraba  
- Neville¿qué os ha pasado ahora? -preguntó la chica que miraba como Ron se retorcía del dolor en el estómago que le producía la risa  
- Pues... -bajó la vista- Le contaba a Ron una experiencia que me pasó en las vacaciones... Estaba practicando en la escoba, tratando de atrapar las bolas que lanzaba mi primo, para que me adiestrara en quidditch y así poder jugar con mis demás primos. Me advirtieron que volara bajo para que no me pasara nada, y de un momento a otro, sentí un dolor punzante. Lo único que recuerdo fue que me desperté, estaba en mi cama, con mi brazo adolorido, pues me había fracturado mi brazo izquierdo cuando caí al tratar de atrapar la bola, la cual me llegó de lleno en la cara -terminó de contar y se sonrojó  
- ¿Es por eso la causa de la risa de Ron? -miró a Neville y luego a Ron-. ¡Cómo te gusta reir de la desgracia ajena! Pero cuando te ocurre a tí, no es tan gracioso¿verdad?  
- Dime que no te causó gracia -se levantó del suelo, mientras trataba de calmarse.  
- Neville, ten más cuidado -dijo con dulzura Hermione mientras tomaba a Ron del brazo y lo jalaba fuera de la habitación. Se giró y le dijo con una sonrisa a Neville:- ¡Nos vemos dentro de un rato!

Caminó un largo trecho, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que se percató de los gritos que lanzaba Ron

- Ya sueltame, me dejaras tu mano marcada en el brazo. ¿Tan fuerte me tenias que tomar? Desde que salimos de allí que trato de hacer que me sueltes -le gritaba Ron mientras acariciaba su brazo, el cual ella ya había soltado.  
- Lo siento, ando con la mente en otra parte... Estaba preocupada por... -se detuvo, pensando detenidamente en lo que diría- Por encontrarte. Me olvidé por completo de aquello  
- ¿Encontrarme? -preguntó Ron mientras miraba a la chica  
- Si, para estudiar -respondió Hermione mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarle  
- ¿Estudiar¡Oh, es cierto! Pues yo también me olvidé... Esta cabeza... -dijo riendo Ron-. Por cierto¿cuándo es el exámen?  
- Mañana, por eso estudiaríamos hoy¿recuerdas?  
- Ahora sí, pero ya es tarde... Será como siempre, otra "T"  
- Pero, por lo menos ¿puedes lograr una "S?  
- Eso espero, eso espero.  
- Tú sabes como es Snape

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que iban a hacer sino entrar, ya que estaban allí. Ni siquiera tenían pensado el hecho de pasar su tarde soleada dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor

- "Aguamiel" -dijieron al unísono mientras se abría el retrato.

Entraron y se encontraron con Parvati, quien los saludó con una alegre sonrisa. "Todo debe ir más que a la perfección en su vida, quien como ella" pensó Hermione

- ...pero creo que estará más que fácil el exámen, llevo mucho preparandome -dijo Parvati  
- Y ahora¿a dónde te diriges? -preguntó Ron  
- A la lechucería, quiero mandarle una carta a mis padres. ¿Me acompañan?  
- Lo siento Parvati, pero tengo un libro que terminar, anda con Ron, estoy segura que no te dará un "No" por respuesta -le dijo Hermione-. Sé que en el camino tendrán algo de que hablar o algo con que reirse. Discúlpame -le besó en la mejilla y subió por las escaleras, deteniendose para mirar como Ron y Parvati salían por el retrato...

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de chicas, se aseguró de que hubiera nadie y entró, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente con llave. Se tiró sobre su cama y se puso a meditar. Acarició sus labios con sus finos dedos y sintió un cosquilleo por su cuerpo...

- Y pensar que estuvo a unos momentos, a una escasa distancia de que rozara mis labios. Estuve a una escasa distancia de probar aquellos labios que me han tentado desde tiempo atrás, aquellos labios que me pertenecen, que sé que un día serán mios... Tal vez no hoy, no mañana, pero pronto -dijo en un tono en el que sólo ella podría escuchar-. Siento que cada parte de mi cuerpo le pertenece, pero que él no atreve a tocar. Estos labios que sólo pronuncian su nombre, estas manos que tienen escritas sobre ellas su nombre... ¿Qué será de mí sin él?

No sabía que pensar, no sabía como actuar, sólo recordaba una y otra vez los momentos que había protagonizado con su amado hace un momento atrás. ¿Sucedería otra vez? Sólo habría que esperar, por ahora, tendría que descansar. El día siguiente sería un tanto pesado...

Se despertó, se levantó, no quiso prender la luz por las demás con las que compartía la habitación. Se vistió y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y salió de allí. Pasaría un rato en la Sala Común de Gryffindor antes de bajar al desayuno. Por ahora tenía que estudiar, ya que el día anterior lo había dedicado en "Otras Actividades". La prueba de pociones... ¡Cómo odiaba pociones! Pero su promedio siempre se mantenía bien, sólo había que tener en cuenta que las medidas son esenciales en aquella materia.  
Antes de salir, había tomado un libro, el cual abrió en el capítulo que supuestamente tendría que estudiar. Tan sólo leyó el título, divisó algunas palabras, y cerró el libro. ¿Qué importaba ya en esos momentos?  
Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Abrió las cortinas y miró hacia el exterior. ¡Qué bello se observaba todo desde allí! Que lástima no compartir tan bello paisaje con alguien en esos momentos, pero que más daba... Aún se podía dislumbrar la Luna, se perdió en su grandeza y belleza.  
Posó su cuerpo sobre el suelo, dejando su mirada fija en la Luna. "¿Es que todo tiene que desaparecer así¿Cómo saber si de verdad siente algo por mi¿Y si lo hace?", pensó. ¿Cómo Harry la habría rechazado¿Es que acaso había otra en su mente¿Es que acaso ya alguna joven poseía su corazón?...

- ¿Herm? -se oyó decir desde la oscuridad  
- Aquí estoy¿quién es? -buscaba desesperada una mirada, era Harry  
- ¿Qué haces despierta?  
- Tenía que estudiar, ya que no lo hice ayer -respondió esta al momento que divisaba el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea en los lentes del chico  
- ¿Estás hace mucho?  
- Creo que media hora solamente -tantas preguntas giraban en torno de ella, y él actuaba normal.  
- ¡Oh! Bueno, para que no estes sola, por mientras bajan los demás...

Se acercó a ella hasta el punto que dejara de ser una silueta a los ojos de la castaña. Vió como las llamas le iluminaban esa cara tan perfecta como era la de él.  
La tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a pararse, para que tomaran asiento cerca de la chimenea.

- Siento mucho lo de ayer, no era mi inten... yo.  
- Harry -pronunció ésta mientras posaba su mano sobre los labios del chico-, no importa, no te preocupes. Es tan sólo lo que tenía que pasar.  
- Pero Herm... yo... tú sabes... estás conciente de que yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga, eres muy importante para mi, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, estaré aquí por tí y para tí.  
- Harry... -vió como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de su amiga - Ven acá

Tomó a Hermione de las manos y la acercó a él. La abrazó tan fuerte que ya no sentían los dos cuerpos, sino que sólo uno. Hermione no sabía si actuar o no, mientras que él le acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras que sólo él sabía que le animarían.  
Pasaron así los siguentes minutos, hasta que Hermione decidió cambiar el tema

- Harry, supongo que tú sabes que yo también te quiero mucho¿verdad?  
- Lo tengo más que claro -respondió este  
- Pues... bueno, tú sabes que en las buenas y en las malas yo siempre estaré contigo  
- Eso también lo sé, y tú sabes que conmigo cuentas siempre.  
- Pues, Harry, yo...

Puso sus cálidas manos sobre la cara de Harry, acariciandola, hasta que poso una de esas sobre su boca

- De esto no quiero que digas nada

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, mirándole a los ojos, ya sintiendo su respiración... Hasta que alguien en la oscuridad de la habitación interrumpió aquel momento

- ¿Harry?

Ella se alejó lo más rápido posible del chico.  
Los dos sentían pequeños golpecitos en la muralla. Se podía deducir que estaba palpando. Era Ron que buscaba a su amigo, ya que éste no se encontraba en la habitación.

- Harry¿estás aquí? -volvió a repetir, rompiendo el silencio  
- Aquí estamos -respondió este  
- ¿Están¿Quienes? Harry, no te veo

Harry y Hermione sentian los pasos de Ron por la habitación y como éste palpaba todo a su alrededor para no caer, hasta que se sintió un ruido sordo.

- ¡Lumos! -Harry había sacado su varita  
- Ron¿dónde estás? -gritó Hermione  
- Aquí, en la escalera

Cuando llegaron a su lado, vieron que éste estaba tirado en el piso. Se había caído cuando bajaba la escalera. Por suerte, fue casi en los últimos escalones

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica, quien se arrodlló para asegurarse que no fuera nada grave  
- Sí, lo estoy, gracias. Aunque me duele un poco la espalda y la cabeza, donde me golpee -respondió el pelirrojo

Le doy las gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic.  
Es el 1er capítulo, y se lo dedico a mi Manita y Mami 2.0 (Dome y Karleeta)  
Besos!


End file.
